


Tutoring

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: ITCharacter: HenryRelationship: Henry/readerRequest: I always think about having to tutor Henry and him falling in love with me. Could you make my dream a reality????





	Tutoring

You stand outside the library, your books held to your chest as you took a deep breath. Your heart was hammering as you tried to stop yourself from turning and running away. Because if you did, he might be angry and start coming after you.   
You had never been much of a presence at the high school after you moved here with your new family. You had slipped into the school and managed to make friends with a few nice girls who were able to keep you safe like Greta.   
But your academic brilliance made you stand out to teachers until Mr Robinson pulled you up and said he wanted you to tutor another student. At first, you assumed it was someone in the years below you, but it wasn’t. And it wasn’t someone who was known for being nice.   
Henry Bowers had a reputation at the school. So did all his friends.   
You were damned either way.   
Mr Robinson had arranged that you would meet Henry at the library every Wednesday after school for 2 hours and every Saturday for four hours. Because it was Wednesday when it was all sorted, the first session was on Saturday. A full four hours you had to spend with him. And you were terrified.   
Walking into the library, you first thought he hadn’t showed up. Considering how much courage you had needed to walk in here, you were slightly annoyed if he had just bumped it off. But what else could you do?   
you were able to give up and leave when you remembered there was a few tables up the back of the library. Henry and his friends always sat up the back of every class, so it was worth a shot.   
Sure enough, as you walked up the centre, you saw his tattered bag at the end of the table.   
Coming closer, you saw Henry fidgeting with a pen by screwing the top off and screwing it back on. Walking up to the table, you placed the books down on the place opposite him, meaning you had a desk between the two of you. You had never been formally introduced, so you opted to assume he didn’t know who you were.   
“Hey. Henry, right?” you ask, sliding into the seat. He gave a nod, raising an eye brow at you. “Im [y/n].”   
“Yeah, I know.” He grunted, going back to his pen lid. He seemed resentful to be here, which you frowned at. You were wasting your Saturday as well because he was failing English.   
“Have you bought your notepad?” you ask, your eyes darting to his bag then back to him. Then you saw something flash over his features. Guilt, or embarrassment? His eyes went red as he paused playing with his pen.   
“I don’t have one.” He grunted, refusing to look at you.   
You stared at him for a moment, startled. Notepads were meant to be provided by parents, and it was nearly 3 quarters of a way through the year. Had he really went through the whole year without notes? If so, that was probably why he was failing badly.   
“Oh.” Was all you could say as you look at him in confusion. Why hadn’t he said anything to a teacher? you knew they kept a few in the class rooms for those who lost or forgot their own. Whatever the reason was, you had to move past it.   
“I think I have a spare at home. I can bring it in on Wednesday. If not, I’ll ask Helen if she can get one.” You shrug off, pretending like it was no big thing.   
“Helen? Aint that your mom.” Henry looks up at you. Of course, he knew who you had moved here with, just like everyone else.   
“Well, not exactly. Mark and Helen just adopted me.” You shrug off, flipping through your books to find a good place to start. You were quite open with your background and where you came from if people asked.   
“Adopted? What, your parents not want you?” Henry asked, sitting up a little and taking a bit more attention in you. You paused for a moment, wondering if tell the school bully all this could bite you in the ass in the future, but then again, its not like you could be hurt much worse.   
“That’s about the jist of it, yeah.” You turn the book around. “How about we start with text reading, that way you don’t have to write anything down yet.”   
\------------time skip ---------------------  
As luck would have it, you seemed to have found a friend in Henry Bowers from that first day.   
When you bought him in a new notepad, you had shown him how you had filled a good chunk of it out with everything he needed to know. You also gave him a small pad of paper which he could use to take notes of his own.   
After a month of study sessions, you started finding yourself slipping around to the other side of the table to sit beside him.   
you started to notice how he would glance up towards you from his books, especially if you were sitting a little closer than normal. you also noticed how your sessions extended by about an hour or two just from you both talking.   
Next thing you knew, you were being pulled up the back of all the classes with the Bowers gang themselves. Then you were spending lunch with them out on a patch of grass by Belch’s car. Of course, you were teased for being a girl until they found out about your past. About how you had grown up on the streets while your parents locked you out of the house. You would laugh and tell them you could pick locks and you knew how to hotwire a car. When they scoffed, you were allowed to demonstrate on Belchs car. When it purred to life, you cemented your place in the gang.   
You and Henry had study sessions every few days closer to the exams and even after, he would still seek out your company, which you were grateful for and more than happy to oblige.   
but today, you were nervous. It was results day. Your own had been, with perfect marks as always. But that wasn’t why you were nervous.   
You stuffed your own results in your bag before taking off to Henry’s. When you turned the corner, you saw he was sitting on the porch outside his house, waiting on the post.   
he smiled when he saw you walking up the drive way.   
“How’d you do?” He asked, knowing you must have already had your results.   
“Not too bad.” You dropped down to sit by him. You didn’t want to reveal your perfect marks to him just yet in case he had failed. It was possible that he just wasn’t good with exams. Some people are like that. They know the subject and all the information, but writing it in that ‘exam’ way is a struggle for them.   
You couldn’t help but bounce your right leg up and down as you waited for the post.   
“You’re more nervous than I am.” Henry laughs, sitting back and enjoying the warmth of the sun.   
you didn’t reply, instead freezing as you see the delivery man coming up the driveway. He had a few letters and the dreaded white envelope in his hands. Henry got up and met him half way before returning to you.   
He rips the envelope opened and pulls out the results. You see his face drop.   
“What?” you ask, trying to lean closer to see. He must have failed, it was the only explanation for that face.   
“I got a B+.” Henry whispers, his eyes darting over the paper again and again, as if looking for a mistake. You move to his side, looking at the paper and he was right.   
Every other grade was a low C or a D, apart from English. Which was a B+.   
“Oh my god, that’s amazing.” You smile as you throw your arms around him from excitement. You were so proud of him for it and it showed he had been working so hard on this.   
Henry wrapped one arm around you, pulling you close.   
In a moment of happiness, you leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. The second he felt your lips against his skin he froze, and you pulled back, afraid you had taken it too far.   
henry turned to you, his eyes darted down to your lips before ducked his head, pressing his lips to yours. His hard earned results dropped to the ground in favour of wrapping his other arm around you and pulled you against his front. His lips pressed hard against yours and, although he dominated the kiss, you felt a sense of need or desperateness behind it.  
You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, kissing him back. you couldn’t quite believe he was kissing you. The Henry Bowers, the school bully, the outcast, the hated, was standing here pouring his heart and soul into a kiss.   
you were first to pull back, panting softly as your cheeks felt like they were on fire. You dropped your gaze, unable to look up at him just yet. You focused instead on calming down your racing heart. Why, of all the guys in the school, did you have to go and fall for Henry.   
This sudden though made you freeze as the realisation dawned on you. looking up, you met Henrys eyes, which were filled with worry and a pinch of fear. He obviously had just had the same fear you had felt about if he had gone too far with the kiss. But you could feel how hard his heart was hammering under his top, and you could see the blush in his cheeks. A small smile tugged at your lips and you felt him relax as he let out a breath he had been holding.   
“Do you wanna go to the movies? You know, celebrate the results?” Henry asked you in a stuttering voice that made him drop his gaze out of embarrassment.   
“You mean the results that are now lying on the floor?” You giggled, making him jump and look to the floor. “but yes, I would love to.”   
You pulled back and picked up his results before handing them to him.   
Henry wouldn’t tell you, but that day was one of the happiest he’d ever had. Not only had he kissed you and seemingly earned your affections in return, but his father had been proud of him. While at the movies, he had spent the whole time with his arm around your shoulders while you cuddled into his front, occasionally ignoring the film in favour for retrieve a kiss from him. He walked you home and you both made out behind a tree near your house for a while before you had to go in.   
Then he went home to find his father with two beers in his hand. With a pat on the back, Henry sat up and had a drink with his father. For most people, this wouldn’t forgive everything that had happened before, but for Henry it was a sign of hope.


End file.
